Diaries
by rockybudi
Summary: Fred likes Fleur, Fleur likes Ron conflict follows, will Fred get the girl? yes there is another chapter coming soon,
1. Good beginnings

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters, I wish I did, the only thing I own is the storyline sigh

Please review, be nice this is my 1st fic

Thank u to all the ppl who made me rite this and especially my chem Teacher who took us on a 8 hr bus ride where most of this was ritten!

* * *

Fred-1September

My final school years resolution was to start a diary of all my

adventures at Hogwarts in this my final year. So here it is Day 1...

The train trip was very uneventful but we did hand out a few Canary

Creams to some unsuspecting first years which was great fun :-) and

we also got a third year to eat a Ton Tongue Toffee, his tongue was

longer than Dudleys was!!!

The feast was fantastic as always, but perhaps the most fantastic thing

was Dumbledore announcing that Fleur Delacore, who was in the Tri-

Wizard Tournament last year, is doing her finally year here at Hogwarts

to improve her English...if she needs a tutor ill gladly help her.

* * *

Fleur-1September

Madame Maxime suggested to me that while I'm here at Hogwarts i

keep a diary in English to help me improve it.

I was allowed the luxury of Madame Maxime's carriage to travel in

rather than that horrible Hogwarts train full of stinking British witches

and wizards. I wouldn't mind seeing Harry Potter again though because

he did save my darling sister Gabrelle, and his friend Ron Weasely was

rather nice too although rather strange sometimes, oh well i guess it

must be a trait in these British wizards, but i don't know and that what

I'm here to find out.


	2. Help and history

Fred-2 September

George and i snuck into Hogsmede to replenish our stores of

ingredients needed for the Puking Pastilles and Nosebleed Nougat, our

most popular of the Skiving Snackboxes.

I approached Dumbledore abut tutoring Fleur and he said "Yes,

because it may help you to assist your fellow witch or wizard in other

ways then helping them get out of class."

I think he knows about the Snackboxes....

Our first tutorial is tomorrow night in the library.

CANT WAIT to get to know Fleur better.

* * *

Fleur-2 September

My first day of classes at Hogwarts and it was very different to

Beuxbatons; History of Magic is taught by a GHOST here!!! It was very

boring, unlike professeur Morgana's lessons at home, she makes

history come alive....Literally!!

Oh how i miss the beautiful castle with violins to serenade us while we

eat at dinner and ABSOLUTELY NO poltergeists!!

Professor Dumbledore has just informed me that i have a tutor for

English-one Fred Weasely. I have heard of his antics from my fellow

Ravenclaws, Skiving Snackboxes and Canary Creams.

Note to self: never accept any food from him-not that we can eat in the

library anyway


	3. The tutorial

Fred-3 September

UGH that tutorial was AWFUL!! I am SO embarrassed (very hard to

believe but its true) Fleur turned on her Veela charm and everything

went downhill from there, except for one thing that went uphill...if you get

my drift.

I'm too embarrassed to write more now.

* * *

Fleur-3 September 

Well that was an interesting tutorial. I got to the library on time but Fred

was twenty minutes late, he came in sneezing sparks, not a good thing

to do in a library. Then he came over, smiled and apologized.

Before he came in my Veela anger had been coming through very

strongly. When he apologized I accidentally turned on my veela charm

but because of my strong anger my charm too was very strong. It

caused a rather interesting reaction in the poor boy-his face turned the

colour of his hair and lets just say i met monsieur hereux, before Fred

ran sneezing out of the library, holding his robes out around him to

avoid more embarrassment.

Guess I'll have to find a new tutor.


	4. Blown chances and a new tutor

Fred-4 September

OK...I think i feel up to sharing what happened to me yesterday.

George and i had been experimenting with dragons blood and our

pepper pellets. We discovered that it causes you to sneeze fire for a

few minutes and them sparks for the next hour-GENIUS!

When i realized i had a tutorial with Fleur i was twenty minutes late and

still sneezing sparks.

When i entered the library i saw Fleur shooting sparks of her own, so i

thought id better make amends, so i apologized profusely. To my

surprise she smiled and that's when it all went wrong. I did the famous

Weasely blush and then to my horror little Fred popped up to say hello.

So as any self respecting man would do in a situation like this, I ran.

Well that's just blown my chances with Fleur, i suppose she'll want a

new tutor.

* * *

Fleur-4 September

Somehow all of the boys know what happened to Fred and wont tutor

me in fear of it happening to them, so my new tutor is a Griffindor fifth

year named Hermionie Granger. Apparently she is the smartest witch in

her year, so this could be beneficial for both of us, she wants to learn

French and i better English.


	5. Jealousy and extacy

Fred-25 September

RON THAT LITTLE TOAD!!!! He's managed to charm Fleur into going

out with him ewww she's like 2 years older than him-its like those

muggles Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher!!! Well maybe not that bad,

but still!!

They met while Hermionie was tutoring Fleur, talked for half an hour

and are now...MOLESTING each other between classes. Merlin's beard

its DISGUSTING!!

oh yea and for some strange reason Hermionie is not tutoring Fleur

anymore...i wonder why...

* * *

Fleur-25 September

Ron Weasely and i have been going out for almost two weeks, he is a

GOD! Practicing quiddich with Harry Potter and his brothers has done

his body proud. At my persuading he has begun to wear tighter tops to

show off his well chiseled six pack and bulging biceps. Mon dieu!! His

unruly red hair that flops sexily into his face drives me WILD!

It is fantastic, Ronnikins and i have the same classes after each other so

i meet him coming out of class while I'm going in, so we can sneak off

for a quick "cuddle" in the shadows.


	6. Potions and passions

Be warned this chapter is part of the reason why this fic is R and I apologise 2 all the ppl who thought I was a nice sweet girl who couldn't ever think like this, but im not and I do

* * *

Fred -2 October

George and i made a rather nasty potion for "Ronnikins" from our

combination of dragons blood and pepper pellets along with

Venomous Tentacula seed pods, Doxies and Stinksap. Don't know

what it will do but it will be interesting to see mwahahaha.

Hopefully it will land him in the hospital wing for long enough that i can

work my charm on Fleur with better results this time than the last.

Time to slip this into Ronnikins evening pumpkin juice.

* * *

Fleur-2 October

Ronnikins and i made love for the first time last night. It was one of

the most

amazing experience of my life, to date. He grabbed me after dinner and

kissed me passionately with a hint of things to come. He carried me in

his well muscled arms to the Room of Requirement which was cozy

and dimly lit , with a giant heart shaped silk bed as the prominent

feature. Once we were inside i had the presence of mind to preform a

silencing charm on the room so we wouldn't be disturbed, before he

took me there and then right against the door. The second time was

much slower with less urgency. We removed each others clothing

slowly and kissed sweetly as each garment was removed. He kissed

every inch of my naked body breathing on each kiss mark sending cool

shivers through my whole being. I teased him with my hair, mouth and

hands, driving him wild by getting close to but never touching his engorged

member (not as big as

Fred's but not far off...) When i sensed

his impending release i lifted myself up and lowered down onto him,

rocking together to full release. We fell asleep wound in each others

arms.


	7. Success and depression

A/N: a PID is when a couple r making drinkable potions and one accidentally, in the heat of the moment adds too much and it causes dire consequences.

* * *

Fred-3 October

SUCCESS!! The potion caused wittle Ronnikins much embarrassment

with Fleur this evening, i was listening on the extendible ears. The

potion gave him boils and drastic shrinkage in a very sensitive place.

Fleur is angry with Ron (who by the way is now Ronald) for not telling

her he had a PID (Potion Induced Disease) and he was angry with her

for giving him a PID. The had the most amazing fight about who gave it

to who and who didn't follow the recipe etc etc etc. Man it was FUNNY!!

They broke up and Ron's gone to the hospital wing. I'm going to the

hospital wing too because i want to hear what he tells Madame Pomfry.

And then to woo Fleur.

* * *

Fleur-3 October

Ron and i broke up the day after we had sex, this always happens to

me, guys just use me for my body and when they get what they want

they leave. Well Ron did have what looked like a PID but i couldn't have

given it to him because i always follow the instructions perfectly and i

would never harm him. OH - I BET THE LITTLE BASTARD DID IT TO

HIMSELF!! So he could get away from me, I really thought we had

something together but obviously not. i am glad that he is not in my year

or my house so i don't have to see him more than necessary.

By the looks of things he will be in the hospital wing for a long time.

Since we are not going out any more i might go patch things up with

Hermionie, because for a fifth year she was good to be around, and

she will be pleased that Ron is free Again because i know she really

likes him.


	8. Antidotes and meetings

Fred-4 October

Ron is in the hospital wing for at least two weeks to prevent his boils

spreading to other people, as they have already spread all down one

leg and Madame Pomfry doesn't know what to do for them as all of her

remedies have failed. George has been working on an antidote

because we know what caused it. When we find the antidote this could

be an interesting item to sell to girls to get back at their boyfriends.

Fleur has been moping around her common room according to Cho

Chang, so i need to find a way of drawing her out to talk with me. I

need to think up some intelligent conversation to show her that i do

think with my brain and not just other parts of my lower anatomy.

* * *

Fleur-4 October

Cho Chang came up to me in the common room this evening and told

me that Fred Weasely wanted to talk to me about European potion

ingredients, so he and his twin can give their potions a more

"international flavour." I think i will go because potions are one of my

specialities And i do have some rare ingredients with me that i may be

able to barter with him. Mmmmm they must be out of inspiration (and

desperate) to come to me because Fred has been avoiding me since

the second day of term-dont really blame him though.

This meeting my bring me out of my depressin over Ron...now what

should i bring...and more importantly what should i wear?!?!

I will write how the meeting goes tomorrow...


	9. friends and more?

DISCLAIMER: i dont own this and never will coz it belongs 2 JK Rowling...xcept the story line, thats mine.

thank you for reviewing my darling friends i love and appreciate your

comments!!!

ok here goes...

Fred-10 October

I know i haven't written for a few days, but so much has happened

since i last asked Fleur about potion ingredients.

We discovered we both had a strong mutual love of potion making and

creating our own charms.

It was amazing, she showed me some very exotic potion ingredients that

i neither knew the names or properties for. These items could give

our Skiving Snack boxes and treats an interesting lead on the

competition in the joke world. She also showed me some interesting

charms to make our fireworks even more spectacular!!

I also gave her some tips and potion combinations for her fast acting

nausea potion-i discovered she enjoys jokes and tricks as much as

George and i do!!

We spent the better part of a whole weekend together sharing

anecdotes, potion ideas and charms to enhance some of the things

either of us created. the other part of the weekend was spent in

companionable discussions and arguments of the merits and pitfalls of

creating your own potion.

It seemed she has either forgiven or forgotten our first meeting,

which i am very glad about!. But i did have to say that her facial

expressions and her animated discussions

about her favourite subjects, and the way her eyes dance drove me

occasionally to distraction.

I noticed she was occasionally distracted too, but i assume that it

was because of Ron and his boils.

* * *

Fleur-10 October

Zut alors! i do not know what is happening to me!! i thought i loved

Ron, but spending the weekend with Freed has changed my perspective.

Ron and i had a very physical relationship with a lot of "hands on".

But with Fred i can have a meaningful conversation about our common

interests, without feeling the need to, well, cut the conversation

short like with Ron-ugh all he talked about was Quiddich!!

Anyway Fred and i spent the most of the weekend brewing fascinating

potions, he even showed me how to make Nosebleed Nougat, which i

found surprising because that is one of his and George's most popular

item form the skiving Snackbox range. I feel he trusts me enough to

share secrets with me for which i am very grateful.

I want to ask him out, but i do not know what he will think of me

doing such a thing after breaking up with his brother just under a

week ago. I think i will invite him to trade and share some more

potions and get to know him a little better before making a move.

Good friendships make the best relationships.

I have forgiven him his first impression, because i realise it was

not his fault, but merde, it was funny and i am not going to forget

it that easily!!

I think we should use the room of requirement for out next, dare i

say-date-for it is much more comfortable than those dark and dingy dungeons

UGH!!

I have a confession to make...while we, ron and i were together, i

was not thinking about ron at all, i was imagining another red haired

male in his place...


	10. Dungeons and dummies

Thank u to all my wonderful reviewers wahoo i passed the 5 review mark :D

**Sunshine: **yea i kinda feel sorry 4 him too...oh well!

**Caboodle:**yes i did and im doin it again!!

**Michelle:**i hope u liked this chappy and there will be more 2 come if i can b bothad 2 get off my lazy butt

**Blondie: **thank u 4 ur review and it was priceless seein ur face afta reading chappy 6 lol!!!

* * *

Fred-11 October

Fleur has asked me to meet her at the Room of Requirement to do more potions and

Charms together. She said we should use the ROR because she doesn't like the damp

Dungeons. I don't mind where we are as long as we are together.

Merlin I like her, she is a wonderful woman and she is so smart, I really want to ask her

Out but I an frightened she still holds a torch for Ron and I don't want to embarrass

Myself again.

I think it would be better for us to become friends first and then if its meant to be it will

happen.

Oh I' m pleased to report that Ronnikins now has the cure for his "little" (hee hee hee)

Problem and is back in action-so to speak.

I've noticed that he and Hermione are patching things up between them, I've seen them

In the corridors looking deeply into each others eyes-it was cute but very disgusting

…at least they're the same age, him and Fleur was just WRONG!!!

I'd better go to the ROR don't want to keep Fleur waiting…

* * *

Fleur-11 October

I cannot believe what happened in the Room of Requirement today, oh I had thought

Of what we needed-a room with cauldrons and potion ingredients you know stuff like

That, and it was perfect! He and I began to create more things to add to the growing

List of items for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, bad we didn't have to experiment on each

Other!! The room created for us a dummy , the exact replica of a Slytherin fifth year

Draco Malfoy I believe (A/N sorry Draco u no I love u, call me!!) This dummy reacted

Exactly the same way a human would, so we didn't have to worry about poisoning or

Even worse killing each other. We discovered thought that if you mix all of the

Ingredients form the potion made by the three witches form William Shakespeare's

Play Macbeth it will kill you, slowly and painfully, humm I wonder if the three witches

knew that..

All I can say is thank goodness for the revivable Draco Malfoy dummy!!


	11. Bat barf and big decisions

thanks again to my wonderful reviewers :D hugs

and for those dirty minded ppl out there some more "action" as you put it is coming up soon...

RB

* * *

Fred-13 October

Man I'll never be able to look at Draco Malfoy the same way again, after testing our

potions on his dummy and killing him at least one. Come to think of it he (the real

Draco) looked rather worse for wear this morning, poor boy.

Fleur and I have made our potion making times a weekly event which is great

because we both agree that we work well together, and I (with George's ascent of

course) have asked her to work for Weasleys Wizard Wheases and get a profit from

the potions she has helped create.

She said she'd think about it, I hope she says yes because, well as I said a few days ago

she is a wonderful woman and would be a great asset to our business.

On a less wonderful note George and I got detention from Snape today because we let

off some Dung Bombs outside his office, now we have to clean all his "empty" jars, there

Must be HUNDREDS of those jars and I mean cleaning them with absolutely

NO MAGIC is totally unfair, come on it was a JOKE!!! Snape has no sense

of humour at all oh well I'd better go its almost time for our detention, gee I hope he

hasn't found the jar of mouldy bat barf we hid in his office last year coz that will be

NASTY to clean!

* * *

Fleur-13 October

Yes, no, maybe, argh I don't know what to say to Fred. I am so confused about it all. I'll

probably say yes to his job offer because it is something I enjoy and am good at (if I say so myself).

On another note Ron and Hermione are going out with each other, I'm glad for them.

Hermione and I are friends again and I have been sharing some interesting French with

her that she can use when she is with Ron. (a/n any1 no any dirty French?!?!)

I have decided to say yes to the job offer from Fred for no other reason than it is

something I enjoy with someone I truly like and enjoy being with.


	12. Fainting Fancies and Fred

havnt done a disclaimer for a while...oops

"I don't own anything but the plot, i wish i did but that will never happen"

thanks for the reviews guys but my spelling is fine...i checked three times

Fred-26 October

I did it I did it!!! I asked Fleur out and she said YES!!! She said that she had wanted to

ask me out too, but she was too scared! HAHA I'm going out with the most beautiful

woman in the whole of the wizarding and muggle worlds combined!!!

She also said yes to my business proposition, so we are now partners in life AND in

business!

I asked her while we were making a batch of Fainting Fancies. I was cool calm and

collected "Fleur" I said "Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

She was quite taken aback but replied that she would love to date me!

The batch of Fainting Fancies was totally ruined beyond repair, because Fleur in her

surprise dropped a whole bag of Bulbadox powder into the cauldron. But that didn't

worry either of us because we are TOGETHER!!!

Fleur-26 October

Fred asked me out today while we were brewing Fainting Fancies. It was very sweet

"Fleur doyouwannagooutwithme?" I asked him to repeat himself twice more because "my

eenglish is bad I do not understand?" I knew what he said the first time around, being part

Veela you get these propositions twice a day in at least four different languages:

¿Usted saldrá con mí?

Erlöschen Sie mit mir?

Sortirez-vous avec moi ?

Zult u met me uitgaan? (A/N: Spanish, German, French, and Dutch)

Anyway I digress. I said yes of course, who wouldn't say yes to that wonderful redheaded,

Freckled, well muscled man? (A/N: Fred sighs) He has fantastic arms and torso from swinging

a Beaters bat pretty much twice a week for half the year since he was second year. Oh Merlin I

want those arms around me, that chest against mine, his lips, oh god his lips, anywhere,

everywhere, cover me in kisses! Fred oh Fred my body aches for you!

I've had many boyfriends in my life, but I've never felt like this about any others…oh god I think

I'm in love.


	13. Unlucky 13

**I don't own any of this except the storyline**

Thank you to me wonderful reviewers:

**Sarah**: Feel sorry for him

**Genie**: You gotta feel sorry for him though

**Bodo**: Your fic is cool  yea I like my style too

And to my three faithful reviewers

**Michelle:** Hols are good and yours? Yes she does…I like my descriptions too, and the action will be interesting…I tried bringing the weather back but alas

**Caboodle**: Thank you I will  when we see a new chappy for yours?

**Sunshine03**: Thank you 

This chapter contains swearing and some violence so be warned

Listen to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday while reading this chapter (if you want)

Now that's done…on with the story…

* * *

Fred 31 October (written on parchment)

Oh my god oh my god, I've lost my diary, oh fuck I wish I knew where it was-what if it gets into the wrong hands…oh shit oh god what if Fleur finds it, she'll know what I did to Ron 0h shit, shit, shit, fuck damnit!!!

Ok Fred calm down take a deep breath in…out…in…out…in…out. Now where did I have it last… ok I was writing in it in the ROR before Fleur came in, and then I slipped it into my pocket, then she came in. we kissed and kissed and kissed…then got down to work, then…um that's the last time I saw it. FUCK Fleur must have it ohgodohgodhogod,

ARGH dinnertime, finding Fleur will be easy to find now.

Oh crap I forgot its Halloween and we have entertainment after dinner, bugger!

_Later:_ SHE SLAPPED ME!!! She slapped me! She slapped me in front of the whole school and then poured a whole jug of pumpkin juice in my face and then dropped the jug in my lap-which bloody hurt! And them levitated my diary and flew it into my face, corner first, all the while screaming at me in French and looking bloody evil.

I guess she read it sigh, our five day relationship over.

This will be one Halloweens entertainment that no-one will forget for a very long time.

* * *

Fleur 31 October

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take Fred's diary from him while we were kissing, but it-well what I read of it-gave me a new insight into my now EX-boyfriend.

It was him who poisoned Ron! Him. All along! The bastard. How could he do that to HIS OWN BROTHER!??

I didn't actually read the whole diary, just to the 3rd of this month where he ADMITTED to slipping the potion into Ron's drink, after that I was too sick and disgusted to read any more, or to care what he had written.

I am quite glad no-one understands French here because otherwise I would be in some deep trouble for what I said which was:

vous foutu imbécile, comment pourriez-vous faire cela à votre frère et à moi ? ? ce rapport est foutu plus de vous entendent que moi et tout vous mériter me forment est ceci, ce-espoir ce qui blessent l'OH et les heres hybrides votre dos foutu de journal intime.

(you fucking arsehole, how could you do that to your brother and to me?? this relationship is fucking over you hear me and all you deserve form me is this, this-hope that hurt bastard oh and heres your fucking diary back.)

He deserved it all, the slap, the juice, jug and diary. I just wish I didn't feel so bad about it now…


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers (hint hint) this is the final chapter in this story i hope you like it! please review any thing is welcome, positives, flames anything! im sorry if this doesnt format properly but i thought i'd better put it up anyway 

Fred 12 November

The last twelve days have been absolute hell for me. Its not the comments from other students – those I can handle, it's not the bruises from my bash up with Ron, because I deserved them, it's the fact that Fleur mustn't have read my whole diary because if she had, she would have seen how much I love her and (maybe) we wouldn't have broken up, just had a bit of a spat.

I need to find her and tell her how I feel and explain about Ron. If she sees how sincere I am, she may take me back.

Fleur 12 November

I've been feeling so awful about what I did to Fred on Halloween. I now realize that Ron and I were not meant to be together and I know that I love Fred and his actions involving Ron were instrumental to our relationship. I love him, I truly do. I must find him before it's too late!

(A/N (a/n a slight deviation from the norm – had to have this in "real time" otherwise it wouldn't have worked)

"Fred?" Fleur called down the hallway to the retreating red head

"What, who, me?" he looked up in confusion

"Yes Fred. Look I want to apologize," she whispered

"Um Fleur?" the boy still seemed confused. But Fleur just had to blurt out everything; anything he had to say could wait.

"Fred, I am so sorry about the whole diary thing, it was really rude of me and I want to say I am really truly sorry for the way I acted. And I have discovered that the incident with Ron was for our benefit. I love you!"

A look of dawning comprehension came over the red heads face "oh god she thinks I'm Fred… play along with it George – she's hot!"

"Um ahem, I'm sorry too for what fre- ah George and I did to Ron, but I really wanted to go out with you, and did you just say that you loved me!"

"I just said that didn't I, silly boy, what do I have to do to prove it?" she replied flirtatiously

Georges brain began to run in overdrive did she just say what I thought she did? Down boy. She wouldn't want to… or 'would she? Just ask you wuss. But what about Fred? SCREW FRED – or better still and less illegally screw his girlfriend, technically she's still screwing Fred, well it looks like Fred at any rate…so WHY NOT!"

"Fleur shall we head back to my room to continue this conversation there?"

She giggled "Oh Fred, you naughty boy. Lead on my red knight!"

Two satisfying hours later.

Fleur stretched and smiled, she was glad that she had made up with Fred. She lazily looked at her watch and realized that it was five minutes until lunch and she was ravenously hungry. And now to lunch she thought lets not bother with a cleansing charm, I want to smell like Fred all afternoon

The real Fred was walking the halls too. He had just been told by his twin that Fleur was sorry for what she had done to him but had mistaken George for Fred and told all this to George. Fred didn't mind about her faux pas too much, they were identical twins after all…as long as they hadn't done anything together he was fine with it.

Fred recognized a familiar waterfall of blonde hair outside the Great Hall; he snuck up on her, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck, breathing her scent in.

Suddenly he stopped and breathed in again. Her scent was masculine and that red love bite on her neck was definantly from him. He hadn't kissed her since the 30th of October!

He withdrew himself from her grasp and looked into her smiling face. How could she! HOW COLUD SHE! She supposedly loved him but was screwing other men behind his back, granted they weren't going out, but the scent and the love bite were definitely fresh from today! The day she had professed her love for him to George!

Fleur saw the strange look in Fred's eyes and reached up to touch his face. He slapped her hand away and asked her in a dangerously deep whisper, very different from his normal voice. "Where did he touch you and how did it feel. Why did you let it begin? What did he whisper and when did you cry? How good was he honestly and tell me who made the very first move?"

Fleur could only stutter out a single word "Fred" before she burst into wracking sobs.

Fred only looked at her once more, muttered "whore" before turning onhis heel and walked away. He never looked at her again.

Fleur requested an earlier transfer back to Beauxbatons and left Hogwarts her heart broken beyond repair because of three red haired men who showed her the wonders of heaven before plunging her down into the depths of hell three times over. And that's where she remained.

THE END! 


End file.
